forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storm dragon
Different from blue dragons? The Gossamer Plain calls Tekthyrios a storm dragon, and seems to suggest that it's actually a different race rather than another name for a blue dragon. The Fractured Sky explicitly calls them out as being different. Are there any other sources for storm dragons as a separate race? We may want to make this its own page rather than a redirect. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 17:46, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :We discussed this before when the original request for info on Tekthyrios' species was made. We came up with very little. The 4e Draconomicon merely says they're the same as blue dragons while James Wyatt's novel Storm Dragon is about a unique creature native to Eberron. -hashtalk 18:34, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::See the Storm dragon section there for the very peripheral other connections that were discussed then. I am wondering if The Gossammer Plain/''The Fractured Sky'' themselves have anything in the way of description. Daranios (talk) 18:55, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't have the book in front of me right now, but as I recall it described Tekthyrios as having dark purple scales with horns sweeping back from his head. Zasian later mentioned that blue dragons and storm dragons are typically rivals and have a tendency to compete for territory. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's what the book says (page numbers are from the omnibus edition): ::::"A great serpentine thing burst from the depths of the pool. ...Its snakelike body glistened with moisture, and its scales, a deep purple hue, flickered with a faint, subtle light that coursed over its body. Broad leathery wings held it aloft, their regular flapping making waves upon the pool's surface. ...A long, sharp-angled snout flared from a broad, flat head. A series of ridges and horns angled back from the jaw line, cheeks, and forehead. Two glittering eyes, flickering with the crackling of lightning, stared at the alu with a keen intelligence, and the mouth, filled with teeth the size of daggers, opened in a feral grin. A storm dragon." (p247) ::::"I don't believe your father or uncle would be too keen to hear that you were in the service of a storm dragon. The storms and the blues never have gotten along too well, have they? Always squabbling over territory, domains, or some such, right?" (p384) ::::-- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 06:56, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well, that makes the difference to blue dragons quite clear. It would more or less fit to the symbol used by the Storm Dragon merchant family in Ravens Bluff, but that has no wings. Could anyone with access to Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons check if the given description would fit to the storm drake there? Daranios (talk) 11:30, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::At least in 3e, drakes never have wings. A storm drake is also not purple nor does it have horns; it's usually gray but can change color. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:00, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::An energy dragon (the result of a red and blue pairing) fits the description, might share some territory with blues and like to hunt during storms, but they've never been called storm dragons. -hashtalk 14:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I would ask Tom Reid himself but he's been relatively incommunicado for nearly 3 years now and doesn't like being contacted by fans over social media. It would be a shot in the dark but I still have his email address. -hashtalk 14:58, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I think it might be better at this point to assume storm dragons are a separate type of dragon unless there's evidence to the contrary, rather than trying to shove a round peg into a square hole by trying to categorize Tekthyrios as something else. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 17:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, after all that it would make sense to me to create a short article based on the info from the novels only. Daranios (talk) 20:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC)